Gothic Wally
by Glitches and Malfunctions
Summary: The Joker is getting furious of Kid Flash constantly intruding on his victories and the constant teasing. He's not even a Gotham city hero and yet he keeps beating him week after week with Robin's help. So he gets the idea (From Harley) why have a regular peppy and annoying flash boy when you can have an obedient, superior Kid Flash or better yet Gothic.
1. Gothic Wally

Dick looked up at Wally a bit taken back by his previous comment, "Wally. . ." He breathed; in attempting to keep the tears from soaking his eyes, "What has gotten into you?"

Wally only gave the boy on the ground a back side with a guitar on it to gaze at. He snickered at the boy, "First of all I don't talk to little rich boys like you Dicky and second. . ." He turned around to face Dick, "My name is Wallace," He glanced at the boy, before walking onto the stage leaving the Dick with one explanation.

That was not Wally West.

X X X

The darkness engulfed the merciless city called Gotham leaving its people both terrified and eager for night fall to illuminate the city. It was late autumn descending into winter, one of the most threatening parts of the year. The winter never took a liking to the city leaving it with the bitter sweet gift of cold and beautiful snow days. It permeably stained the city each and every time; a time of the year that most villains loved, like the Joker who had the same bitter effect on the city as winter itself.

"Oh come out little birdy, I have an early Christmas present for you~" The joker cooed, glancing around the city blocks that seemed to be cleared after the Joker had made his grand entrance.

"Sorry joker I know that you're playing a trick and boy do I have a treat for you," Robin giggled, staying out of the Joker's sight while pelting with his new weapon.

The Joker strained trying to keep his irritation and impatience to a minimum, especially when it came to the boy wonder, who had developed the skill to read him look a book. "Now, now, little birdy that pun is a little out of season, wouldn't you agree?"

"Late? Sure but I'm just trying to keep the fight interesting, you don't seem to be doing that, how uncharacteristic," Robin sighed playfully.

The joker's eye twitched causing the boy wonder to cackle.

"Robin." Batman spoke into Robin's ear piece.

"Well I-"

Robin shushed the Joker, putting his hand to his ear to hear Batman more clearly. "Hey bats." He said dodging the attacks of the goons the joker (who was now steaming mad) had sent in him.

"Stop playing around and finish the job." Batman stated sternly.

"Calm down Bats it's just the Joker," Robin said calmly, uppercuting one of the goons. "And a couple of ballerinas. I'll be fine."

"The Joker? I'll be there in ten, stay where you are." Batman spoke leaving Robin to sigh on the other end.

Robin looked at the joker and laughed. He was encased in liquid cement from the waist down. "Hope you don't mind that I call the police," Robin laughed.

The joker cackled causing Robin to give him strange look, "Call your reinforcements, as long as you're on the time out, and not me."

Robin barely had time to register what the joker was saying before he threw a strange looking capsule his way. He quickly dodged it only to have smoke cloud his vision and. He knew not to breathe it in and try to get to cleaner air but as he began to run he found that his arms were restricted. As soon as the smoke cleaned he looked down and saw that he was wearing a strait-jacket.

"What the-"

The joker called once again, "Do you not love my little Christmas present Robin hood. Isn't it delightful I got one in just your size so I could wrap you up and torture you until Christmas day until I put to out of your misery. Poor Batty won't even know what to do."

Robin laughed, "Neat trick joker but, If I can get out of a tank full of sharks with only my bear wits I'm pretty sure I can get out of a strait jacket. Or better yet I can just best you in it," he smirked jumping down from the building with minimal ease.

"Cocky aren't we? Well this is no ordinary straight jacket," The joker said pulling out a small remote. "This one is a personal toy of mine and it has tons of cute little settings," The joker said; his gaze full of amusement as he gave Robin a sadistic grin.

Robin glared at him. "Aw don't give me such a cold look boy wonder as long as you don't move I won't do anything." He laughed. "Would toy like me to read the settings off to you?" He asked not really looking for an answer before he began to read the settings off. "This one's called Robin cause it's the lowest and weakest setting," he said teasingly as he turned the knob."

Robin groaned falling to his knees as the joker's sadistic device shocked him. "Stop it." He strained, standing up and waking towards the joker slowly. He could not and would not have the Joker look down on him as if he was one of his little toys.

"Well that setting wasn't fun at all," he pouted, turning it off.

Robin immediately relaxed, waking towards the joker with more enthusiasm. "Is that all you've got?" He asked.

"More of that cocky attitude, huh? Oh how I hate it. Let's turn it up some, shall we?" He said turning up by three settings.

Robin screamed in pain falling to the ground as the electric waves consumed him. He began to black out only seeing black bread shoes walk towards him. He looked up slightly while on his knees. It was hard to make out but he was sure that it was the joker.

"H-how?" Robin forced out.

"Ah, ah, ah, no questions," The joker said turning the dial again emitting a scream from the boy wonder. He laughed sadistically, "Now if you don't want me to turn the knob again, which I can't stop so it will possibly shock you to death, I suggest you kiss at my feet and beg for your life."

Robin only snorted before he spat on the villain's shoes.

The joker chuckled, "your death wish," he shrugged, "merry Christmas little birdy. Maybe I'll wrap your corps up in a little baggy just for my Batty kin," he said placing his hand on the knob.

Robin only glared at him as the joker turned the knob slowly to the deadly setting letting Robin experience all of the settings again before he died. The more he turned the knob the more it amplified Robin's screams to the point where he could only gasp in pain.

"Here's the last setting," The joker looked at Robin the back at his empty hand. He blinked looking around himself to locate the remote.

"Why you little-" he looked back at Robin to see that he was gone. He looked around wondering how Robin could have done that and also to see where Robin had gone. Then he heard it the ultimate give away, the voice of a certain speedster echoed in his ears saying: 'I'll have that' He grimaced and then he heard and other voice: 'and that too'. He looked around to only see nothing anywhere. "I hear voices every once in a while but-" the joker began to speak to himself only to be interrupted with a loud 'whooo hoooo' coming from the top of the building that Robin was standing on a few minutes ago.

Kid Flash jumped up and down, "Faster than the speed of sound! Woooo!" He shouted at his new accomplishment.

The Joker smiled, "More babies to take care of? How cute~" He reached behind himself and grabbed two more capsules. "I've got enough for all of your little hero friends."

Kid Flash turned around, "huh? Did you say something?" He asked.

Robin sighed, "just get me out of this I can handle it," he panted softly.

Kid Flash shook his head, "I've got this Rob," he said pointing to himself. He turned around only to be in the same situation as Robin. However the impact caused him to fall on his back and onto the ground.

Robin sighed, "You idiot what now?"

Kid Flash shrugged in the strait jacket, "we can wait for Batman?"

Robin groaned, "We can't just wait for Batman!"

"Fine I've got this," Kid Flash rolling over.

"You said that last time," Robin groaned.

"Yep. . ." Kid Flash said squirming towards the remote. "But guess who has the remote?" He smiled, holding the remote between his teeth.

Robin shook his head as Kid Flash stood up clumsily, and walked towards the edge of the building,"Ooof whooph ooo oooph?" He smiled cheekily.

"What?" Both the Joker and Robin said simultaneously.

"I said guess who has the- uh oh," he looked down as the remote fell to the ground. Wally laughed nervously as he heard Robin groan. "I don't suppose you have another remote, do you?"

"Why didn't you run down there and get it?" Robin hissed irritably.

"I panicked!" Kid Flash yelled back looking back at Robin. "And Hello handless!"

"You have such a big mouth why couldn't you just. . ." Robin mumbled to himself.

"What did you say?"

"You're such and idiot. Faster than the speed of sound but not gravity! I can't eve-"

"If the lovely couple is done arguing I'd like to inform you that I do in fact have another remote," the Joker smiled brightly.

"See Rob he has another one no need to get your tights in a twist," he snickered.

"Your friend is right, Robin," The joker said turning the knob shocking both of the boys on the third lowest setting. They treated the Joker to simultaneous screams. He laughed stopping their treatment momentarily.

"Ow," kid Flash groaned softly.

"Yes my dear child and that wasn't even the worst setting," the joker cooed.

"You realize that you've made the worse choice ever?" Robin asked laughing to himself.

"Oh and why is that? I have both the boy wonder and Flash kid on their knees near death," he said playing with the dial.

"Cause. . ." Robin smiled as Kid Flash stood up slowly. "These jackets were made for me and Batman."

"And I don't see why it can't hold Flash boy here." The joker instantly ate his words as kid flash freed himself. The joker's eye widen, "But, ho-"

"Ah, ah, ah, no questions," Robin smirked, mimicking the Joker's phrase.

"A magician never reveals his secrets," Kid Flash laughed before running over to Robin to grab something out of his utility belt. He quickly removed the jacket and took out a rope. Robin sighed, before he noticed that kid flash began to tie him up with his own rope.

"Hey!" He yelled after kid flash. "Why did you-"

"You've through a lot; let me handle this boy wonder. Besides you'll only come after me if I left you untied," he winked, making his way down the building.

The Joker cackled, "I love magic tricks but I have tons of other capsules. You're just as weak as the little Birdie all you do is run," he laughed.

"Wow for a guy who's name and look shouts clown you sure aren't funny," Kid flash said scratching his head.

The Joker frowned.

"You should have a phase when you throw those life jacket things like 'well isn't this shocking news' or or 'this is electrifying'" He said dramatically, posting with ever bad pun.

The joker laughed, "that's good."

Robin rolled his eyes.

"You know I think we could have been really good friends," Kid Flash said laughing with the joker. "If you didn't hurt my little birdy or get my name wrong," he sighed a he began to run around the joker as he removed the rest of his weapons in including the other remote. Kid Flash starred at all the weaponry in his hands. "Whoa, someone has a hobby," he laughed childishly.

The joker patted himself down with a frown. "You took every single one of them!" He almost yelled.

Kid Flash grimaced,"Eww don't remind me." He threw the weapons back without a care. "Ha I took them al-" he stopped as he heard an explosion behind himself. He looked back and saw that he had just blown up a bakery. He laughed nervously, "I can fix that," he said rubbing the back of his head.

The Joker took out an umbrella as dough began to fall from the sky, pelting kid flash. "Aw I just washed this," he whined after the dough stopped.

The Joker laughed, "Ha, and not a spot on me."

Kid Flash raised an eye brow and cocked his head as he scratched his chin. "Hm, I wouldn't say that I mean there's some right here," He said flinging one of Robin's sticky bombs at the joker's arm. The glue stuck the joker's arm to the ground causing him to drop his umbrella. He let out a groan of frustration trying to free his arm from the glue.

"And you've got a bit here," he smiled flinging another in the joker's direction. "And here," he laughed as he ran around the joker's pelting the joker's with Robin's weapons until he was covered from the collar down. "Looks like you're in a sticky situation," Kid Flash laughed hysterically.

The joker's glared at him, "I don't mean to shock you but I've got another trick up my sleeve."

"Na I'm pretty sure I covered that already," he said snickered, scratching the back of his head.

"Indeed you did but did you get this?" The joker's said tilting his head back, revealing his tie. Before kid flash could reply something shot out at him. Kid Flash dropped the weapons quickly as he attempted to move his feet but realized that he was going nowhere. He looked down to see that on of Robins sticky pellets glued his feet to the ground. He frowned pulling and tugging at the glue in a fruitless attempt. He took a breath and closed his eyes waiting for the impact that never came. He opened one eye to see that Robin'd stopped it.

He sighed in relief, "Thanks Rob." He smiled, "but how. . ?"

"KF it's my weapon," he rolled his eyes at the speedster.

"Then how do you get this gunk off of my boots?" He asked, tugging and pulling at the glue in his boots.

"Oh that's impossible. You're outta luck bro," Robin shrugged.

"Heh, you're funny Rob, now help me out."

"I'm not kidding." He said seriously.

Batman pulled up in the batmobil slightly surprised as he looked at the arguing teens.

"Batman you're here!" Kid Flash chimed. He tugged at the glue trying to hug Robin's mentor, "Now if you want the best hug ever, tell me how to get or of this, please," he pleased.

Batman ignored him as spoke into a walkie-talkie, "I need a team of jackhammers," he said swiftly.

Kid Flash blinked, "You weren't kidding. . ?" He asked, slightly terrified.

"Nope," Robin laughed. "But there is one solution. ."

Kid flash grimaced, "Dude please don't tell that I have to amputate my feet. These are the only things I'm known for. . Well that and my devilishly good looks. But please," he begged.

Robin stared at him, "Well there's that. . . Or you could just take your boots off," he shrugged.

Kid Flash stared at him a bit dumbfounded, "Yeah. ." He said taking his shoes off.

The workers surrounded the joker, drilling into the ground around the villain.

"Alright were ready Batty," The lead worker said.

Bat man frowned at the feminine looking worker, "Excuse me?"

"I said we're done," He female looked up with an overly painted and a wide smile on her face.

Bat man glared, "Harley. ." He said lowly.

"The one and only," she giggled pulling off her disguise. She whistled as helicopter flew directly above the joker dropping giant hooks into the ground around the joker. "Kisses~" Harley waved as she jumped onto the as the chunk of earth as the helicopter lifted them into the air.

Batman groaned as he raced to the batmobil and got in, "Don't follow," he said, driving away.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to bats," Kid Flash sighed.

Robin looked at his friend, "Hey it's okay. ." He said softly.

"Dude those were my favorite shoes," Kid whined.

"Look its okay I'll but you a new pair for your birthday. How about. . Some video games at my place?" He asked throwing an arm around kid flash. "And a bit of other things. ." He said shyly.

Kid Flash smiled nervously, "You mean like an all you can eat buffet?" He asked.

Robin sighed, nodding slowly, "That's exactly what I meant," smiled softly.

"I like the sound of that," He said wrapping an arm around Robin's waist. Kid Flash's eye began to glow, "Dude!" He yelled as he ran over (at normal speed) to the gape in the ground.

"KF I wouldn't-"

"Souvenir! ~" He chimed picking up the joker's umbrella.

Robin only shook his head, laughing at his friend, "Awesome KF," he said calling Alfred as he walked towards his friend.

"You know I hate getting you out of these stupid situations," Harley frowned pulling at the glue.

"Just get me free. It's all that flash kid's fault," he Joker growled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Harley rolled her eyes.

"Don't sass me, that kid is trouble" He struggled in the glue. "Just last week he spray pained his name on the front of my 'laugh yourself to death' machine," He pouted.

"The machine that he destroyed in seconds?" She snickered.

The joker glared at her, "Shut up. He's not even supposed to be in Gotham but, I'm sure I'll get him some day."

"Yeah but you have to wonder what he looks like under that mask. I mean those green eyes surrounded by a bit of thick eye liner," Harley growled seductively. "Gothic Kid Flash, what I wouldn't do to take a bit of that," she smirked.

"Would you just shut up and. . You know that's not a bad idea, maybe he'd appreciate us a bit more," The Joker smirked at the thought. "In fact that's perfect," He cackled.


	2. Don't hold it in

The moon rarely avoided Gotham as it sometimes did to other cities for this city of crime needed both it and Batman's help if they wanted to keep it safe. However, sometimes the darkness happened to get to the city before even the moon could touch a single sky scraper. And when it did it'd regret it immensely because not only did it assist the villains but it engulfed the city, and only harmed the innocent.

Batman sighed as he pushed the thought of sleep out of his mind and continued to search for the joker in the batmobil. Not only had he hurt Robin but he'd also stolen some type of elixir in the last five hours. Although Batman's knowledge on what he had stolen was limited, he knew it couldn't be good, especial since it was the joker. He dove faster.

X X X

The night consumed the rest of Gotham city which included the Wayne Manor. Groans and possible screams could be heard from the manor as their special treatment continued.

"Please hold still Master Wallace," Alfred pleaded.

The butler latched onto another piece of the speedster's costume with a pair of tweezers as he attempted to pry the rest of his costume off. After the electrical shock and vibrating his molecules through the strait jacket, parts of both Kid Flash's and Robin's (Mostly KF) costumes had melted to their skin. This had also left Robin with some damaged tissue and a few burns, nothing serious for the boy wonder at least.

"Ah. . Ow!" Wally growled as Alfred picked yet another piece of his costume out if his flesh.

Dick snickered, "You're such a baby Wally," He laughed as he'd watched Wally endure this pain for the last hour.

"Dude you haven't even gotten your costume yanked out of your skin. It hurts," Wally whined while Alfred tugged at another piece.

"Yeah right but, I bet I wouldn't be as big of a baby as you," Dick teased.

"Well I-" Wally groaned in pain as Dick stared in absolute desire.

Not only was he watching for the fun of teasing Wally (which was always enjoyable) but also for the sexual arousal. Boy could Wally groan, especial in pain. It drove Dick crazy, he didn't want Alfred to be the cause of that, in fact he wanted to make Wally scream with anticipation until he beg for Dick to make him cum. At times Robin just wanted to tie Wally to the bed and ride him all week.

Dick licked his lips as he started at the perfect 'v' shape as the neared Wally's southern regions. They went lower and lower and- stopped?

"Master Wallace you're done." Alfred said as he ceased his tugging.

"Thanks Al and it's just Wally," Wally correct the butler as he hopped down from the table.

Dick pouted, never had he been so close to seeing Wally's. . willy. .

"Master Richard, are you ready?" He asked.

Dick only nodded as annoyance flickered in his deep blue eyes.

Wally started at the patches on his body,"Woah there's a lot," He mused.

'I could make more' Dick thought.

"They're so dark," He said poking at one.

'I could make them darker'

Wally hissed as he poked one too hard, "And they hurt."

'You have not felt true pain yet'

Dick glared at the speedster as Alfred began to pick at the pieces of his costume. He hissed, frowning down at Alfred for interrupting his thoughts.

"My apologizes Master Richard," He apologized as he began to yank at the pieces of the costume.

Dick jumped; it was like ripping off a new scab but worse. He looked down to hide to pain and anger that began consumed his facial features. Dick dug his nails into the table beneath him hoping to suppress some of the pain that he was feeling.

Wally snickered as he watched Dick closely, "How's it fe-" He stopped as the boy looked up at him with glossy blue eyes. Wally blinked as Dick looked away and continued to keep quiet except for occasional gasps here and there.

He felt terrible.

Not only was Dick his best friend but he was also a young boy, taking this like a man. He'd also been far more injured than Wally.

Wally internally kicked himself for his childishness, as he started at the burns on Dick's skin that had not been covered yet. Of course he felt like it was his fault but, there was nothing that he could do to take it back or heal him faster. He stepped closer to friend and pried the boy's hand from the table so he could take hold of it. Wally squeezed his best friend's hand, letting him know that he was there for him.

Dick blushed as he looked down at his hand and then at Wally, who smiled at him supportively. He smiled back at Wally whole heartedly but, he wished his friend knew how he felt. This simple gesture, Dick knew, was not an act of love but, an act of friendship, and he would not over think it. Instead he took advantage of this situation, when he was in pain (Our just wanted to hold the speedster's hand tighter) he'd squeeze Wally's hand as well as squeeze his eyes shut.

With Wally holding his hand Dick's treatment flew by quickly and he was done. He was slightly annoyed that it went by so quickly but was grateful that he'd gotten to hold Wally's hand.

Dick jumped down from the table as he slipped his hand away from Wally's ,"Thank you Alfred," He sighed in relief.

Alfred smiled at the boy before he bowed, "Shall I prepare the all you can eat buffet and deliver it to your room?" He asked.

Wally's eye lit up as he licked his lips.

"No I'm not really hungry," Dick waved him off.

"Dude!" Wally whined as he punched Dick in the arm.

The boy laughed, "I was just teasing Wally," He smiled, "Of course Alfred, thank you."

The butler bowed once again before walking off .

"Dude don't 'tease' when it comes to Alfred's cooking," He said dramatically.

"Whatever, it's not even just Alfred's cooking," Dick rolled his eyes. "Anyways, you up for a video game marathon I just got seven new games," He suggested, pointing in the direction of his room.

"Totally!" Wally chimed, pulling his friend in that direction, "c'mon lets go," he said tugging at Dicks arm.

Dick hissed, "Wally as much as is like to beat your butt at video games as fast as possible. ." He said nonchalantly, "You're hurting my arm and I'm sort of sore," Dick said.

'And not in a good way.'

Wally apologized as he let go of Dick's arm and made their way to his room.

X X X

Bruce had made it home with no luck in finding The Joker or Harley. He immediately went to his studies in hopes of getting more information on what the joker had stolen.

Dick's room was full of grunts as both Wally and Dick resumed their video game marathon. The boy's eyes were glued to the screen as if their lives depended on it. Wally had taken off the remainder of his Kid Flash costume and sat in his everyday clothes and Dick sat in his usual pajamas. They sat criss-cross beside each other, slightly hunched over, just to intensify the moment.

Wally groaned as Robin shoved him yet again. "Dude, you're messing up my game!" Wally whined, resuming the previously mentioned position.

"Like there's any game to mess up. I'm like a hundred points ahead," Dick laughed.

Wally frowned as the game went silence and Dick stood the victor, "Cheater!" Wally stood up dramatically and threw the control on the ground. "Rematch!"

"Sorry Wally, five rematches is my limit," Dick said arrogantlY.

"But you cheated," Wally pouted.

"A victory is a victory," Robin shrugged. "It's just a video game and besides. ." Dick tapped his watch as a holographic image of Alfred walking towards his room appeared before him, "Alfred's coming with dinner," He said starring at the tiny screen as he watched Alfred walk down the hall to his room.

Wally peaked over his friend's shoulder, "Dude that's creepy. . Bruce could be like watching you sleep," he grimaced, "You could watch everything that goes in this mansion."

That gave Dick an idea.

"Na he knows better," Dick reassured his friend as Alfred knocked on the door. "Come in," He yelled.

Alfred stepped in with numerous amounts of plates, filled with food.

"Thanks Alfred," Dick smiled sweetly as he butler left the two alone.

Wally immediate went for the food, eating over half of it before Robin could even stand up.

"You're such a pig. ." Dick grimaced, walking over to his friend.

Wally looked back at the boy, "You know you love it," He teased.

Dick rolled his eyes as he took tiny bites of his food, now was his time to put his plan into action. He smirked when he noticed Wally was almost done with his food.

Said speedster sighed in relief as he leaned back and began to relax. His eyes flew open, "Aw Rob. ."

"I'm so sorry Wally," Dick said frantically as he dabbed a napkin in the orange soda stain on Wally shirt. 'I'm such a good actor'

"It's okay," Wally sighed, taking the shirt off.

Dick's eyes widened as they scanned Wally's slender yet toned figure,"Mmmn~" He hummed softly, licking at his lips.

"I guess I don't need a shirt," Wally shrugged.

Now was Dick's chance.

Dick took the shirt from Wally, "It's okay, I'll just have Alfred dry clean it," He smiled sweetly. Dick grimaced, holding the shirt away from his face, "Wally how long had it been since you've washed this shirt?"

Wally scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Dick sighed as he moved closer to Wally and inhaled the red head's scent. "You need a shower," He turned his head away from Wally and frowned.

"Dude I smell fine," Wally smiled sitting back and placing both hands behind his head, emphasizing the fact that he was right or possibly just teasing the boy.

Dick gagged, "No dude you smell terrible."

"Whatever."

"Get in the shower."

"No way."

"Then go sleep in the guest bed room," Dick said pointing towards the door.

"Are you serious?" Wally whined.

"Do I look like I'm playing?" Dick raised an eyebrow.

Wally huffed as he walked over to his clothes to do as Dick said.

Dick's eyes widened, his plan was falling apart.

Wait.

"By the way. ." He said as Wally approached the door, "There are no video games or food in the guest room," He smirked to himself.

Wally sighed, "Fine, I'll take a shower."

Dick smiled victoriously as he flung a towel in Wally's direction, "Make sure you wash behind your ears~" He chimed.

Wally growled as he caught the towel and made his way into the bathroom.

Once Dick heard the water start he went to work. He effortlessly hacked into the bathroom cameras. Yes Batman had cameras in the bathroom for some reason, don't ask. He had made it just in time to see Wally take off his pants. He gawked at the red head as he watched him in pure lust and desire. But he didn't just lust after Wally, he also love the speedster's other features. Like his ability to make him laugh in when he was feeling down and his personality was just full of surprises and traps. Once you stepped in or on one of those traps you'd be obsessed with Wally West and Dick didn't mind stepping in those traps about ten times a day. In fact he wanted to be caught in Wally's more intimate traps. Others who were annoyed by Wally West had simply stepped in the wrong direction and had taken the safe route. How unfortunate. .

Dick continued to watch Wally as he tugged off his boxers and stepped into the shower. Dick sighed in content. Wally's body was perfect. From the way those perfect hips frame that perfect 'v' shape to the way his toned chest lead up to that irresistible collar bone. No mention Wally's. . . Dick blushed. What was he doing?

As much as he disliked invading his friend's privacy he had no choice, 'Wally literally dared me to' Dick argued with himself as he began to record this once in a life time moment. He looked down at himself, not surprised in the least when he saw that he'd obtained an erection. Dick sighed as he reached into his pants to pleasure himself. "Nnnm Wally~" He moaned moving his hand up and down the shaft while his thumb occupied the tip. He held Wally's shirt up to his nose,"Ah. ." He moaned, dragging in the red head's scent. He gripped Wally's shirt tighter as he pumped faster, bucking into his hand while he imaged Wally doing what he'd usually do to himself. Dick kept his eyes one to tiny screen, watching a Wally began to wash between his hips, which had sent him over the edge. "Wally~!" He moaned loudly and he came into his hand.

Dick laid there panting for a while before he figured he should hurry up and clean himself up. He stepped out of bed and wiped away ever piece of evidence of him ever. . Watching Wally. He quickly changed into some clean identical pajamas while Wally continued to bathe. Dick sighed, he wished Wally'd pick up his hints, were they to close that they considered flirting as 'friendly compliments'? or did he just not take interest in his best friend.

Wally stepped out of the shower. Dick smiled as he handed Wally something clean to sleep in. The thought that Dick had not only been setting in his mind but also in Wally's. Why couldn't they be together? Who was holding them apart?

No one but themselves.

_** Tell me what you think of the story so far. I love feed back~**_


	3. Please don't Tease

The stars bubbled over the moon in the sky as the moon both monopolized and teased them all. Their presents were wanted but not need on this beautiful night cause, the winter continued to take its tole on Gotham, clearing the streets just as the villains had. I guess the rule of a villain could be played as one side or the other as long as it kept everybody off of the streets. Everybody except Batman that is.

But tonight the streets of Gotham literally welcomed the dangers of both late winter and ignorant, 'misunderstood' villains.

However the Wayne manner seemed to be peaceful much like the city, uncharacteristically.

Wally West tossed and turned in his sleeping bag beside Richard Grayson's bed. It was so hot yet somewhat drafty.

The red head literally sweated through his pajamas that had been loaned to him. He groaned every so softly, still slightly unconscious. "Mmmn," He moaned painfully.

Something was wrong.

Wally'd cracked an eye open looking down at himself. He gasped, starring art a half-naked. . Richard Grayson?!

Wally's eyes widened as he took in the younger's features. So slim. . Those hips. Those tight boxer shorts that was barely enough to cover his. . Dick, how perfectly his back arched while he crawled on top of Wally. His eyes were clouded over with. . Dominance? Yet he looked so Submissive. His lips formed a sly smirk as he looked down at what had woken Wally up. The boy licked his lips as he looked back up at Wally, "I haven't even taken of your pants yet and you're so hard," Dick said as he continued to admire the bulge in Wally's pants.

"R.. Rob, what's going o-" Wally hissed as Dick interrupted him.

The ebony licked at the fabric on Wally's pants, "Wally. ." Dick whispered breathlessly, pulling at his friend's pajama bottoms, "How big are you?"

Wally's face burned as Dick palmed at his erection, "Huh. . ?" Wally answered with his own question. He couldn't pay attention to what his friend was saying while he was touching him so intimately. It was driving Wally insane.

"Will it fit?" Dick asked innocently while he pulled Wally's pants down along with his boxers. The speedster's erection sprang to life as he stared at it wide eyed. He wasn't surprised that he'd obtained an erection but he was embarrassed that Dick was staring at him; his glaze complete consumed by the animalism in his eyes.

"Wow. ." Dick mused.

"Rob I don't think. . Ngh!" Wally growled.

He licked it. He licked the tip.

"Rob, what are you doing?!" Wally'd finally lost. He sat up, letting his erection brush up against Dick's own.

"Lubricating. . What does it look like I'm doing?" Dick asked, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Wally's blushed caught between both selfishness and temptation,"Lubricating. . For what?"

Dick pushed Wally back down into his sleeping bag so that he was propped up in his elbows,"For me. How else is this horse"

"Dick." Wally said attempting to get the boy attention by using the his real name. "Stop teasing and go back to bed," Wally sighed.

Dick frowned,"Teasing?" He snickered,"Would I do this if I was teasing?" He asked, leaning down to pull all of Wally into his mouth.

Wally hissed. He wanted to stop Dick but it felt so good. "Rob, s. . stop," He strained.

Dick continued to suck before he began to bob his head slowly. He finished pulling away from the throbbing pulsing erection begging to be taken care of. Too bad it's owner wouldn't admit it.

Wally winced at the pain, he needed to be released. He looked up at Dick to continue but the boy only looked back at him.

"What? You said stop," He shrugged nonchalantly. "If you want to fuck me. ." He crawled closer to Wally and sat in his arousal. Dick moaned softly as he felt the tip against his entrance. He grinded down in Wally for a bit, getting a few moans out of the older boy before he sat back. "Just do it. ." He smirked as he laid in the ground. Dick pouted his lip innocently as spread his legs for Wally,"Fuck me Wally. ."

"Dick. ." Wally said crawling towards Dick, it was so tempting. . But he couldn't, that was his best friend. Sure there were times where Wally wanted to Fuck Richard senseless and cuddle with him under the stars but they were friends and that's all they'd ever be. . Right? Wally'd dropped so many hints, he'd done so many things for (to) Dick. He loved the boy but, not like a friend should. However this time the boy was literally begging a half sleep Wally to fuck him. How do you expect a half sleep Wally to think clearly?

". . We can't. ." Wally wanted to but. . . He couldn't risk losing his best friend and greatest love. "You're just in a bit of a-"

"Shock," Dick smirked.

"Huh?"

"Shock, from the strait jackets," He snickered.

Wally smiled softly,"of course."

"But Wally you like me to right?" Dick asked sitting up.

Wally blushed,"Of course I do but you're-"

"Your best friend," The boy said crawling towards Wally. He stood on his knees, his entrance directly above Walls erection. Dick wrapped his arms around his friend's neck,"But you touch me in my sleep."

"No I don't," Wally said too quickly as his face began to burn.

"You stare at my ass while I'm stretching." Dick lowered himself little by little with every lie that Wally told.

"Just thinking."

"About my ass." Dick smirked as his lips got closer to Wally's and his entrance inched closer to Wally's arousal."You steal my clothes and masturbate to them."

"Nope." Wally doubted. He began to sweat as he felt Dick against his erection.

"And finally you run by at light speed to watch me change while I'm-"

"Y'know that's a lie," Wally snorted.

Dick moaned as he pushed himself onto the tip.

"Ngh. ." Wally hissed as he was pushed into the tight, hot unprepared space. "Fine. . I-I like you. . Agh! I'm in love with you," He admitted once Dick had pushed himself down another half-inch.

"Good. . Since that was the first true thing that's come out of your mouth all night you deserve a prize," He smirked. Dick pushed himself down the test of the way in Wally as their lips met.

Wally groaned as he slammed into the boy cause him to moan out.

"Wally!" The boy screamed so beautifully.

X X X

He was awake. And He was wet.

Wally cursed under his breath. Another wet dream about Dick.

"Mmmn Wally what's wrong?" Dick asked looking down at his friend. His voice was groggy and softly, meaning he'd just woken up. Or He'd been woken up by Wally.

Wally sighed as he managed a soft smiled,"It's fine Rob just go be to sleep."

Dick looked at Wally, a bit worried for his red-headed friend,"Are you okay?" He asked, sitting up a bit.

"Rob I'm not for years old, I can handle the boogie man," Wally said sarcastically.

"So you had a bad dream?" Dick laughed softly.

"Yeah you wanna check under your bed for me I'm pretty sure I saw something under there," Wally said comically.

Dick smiled, "Well try to keep it down," He said turning over as he began to nod off.

Wally smiled at Dick's small sleeping figure, "Night Rob," He said getting up to clean himself.

Dick smiled, snuggling into his sheets as he thought of the other, "Good night Wally," He said sweetly.


	4. Tie the knot

The sun began to consume the early morning sky, or at least attempted to do the best it could in the late autumn sky with the clouds interrupting and destroying it's beautiful steam of sunlight that came ever so close to hitting the gloomy streets of Gotham. The sun grew an angry shade of orange as morning changed to late afternoon and would soon descend into the early night.

Dick yawned softly; trying not to wake Wally up as he examined the 'souvenir' that Wally had brought to his house the day before. He couldn't trust that joker had just 'dropped' his 'innocent umbrella' after all the weeks that he and Wally had defeated him and sometimes even lost. He knew the joker would be planning something big and sometime soon but just what would it be and how was it to be conducted.

Being as over precautious as he could, Dick wore a gas mask and gloves as he pulled the umbrella apart once again, for the fifth time in fact and had yet to fine anything that could harm his precious Wally. He sighed as he picked up the device and examined it again. Nothing. 'Am I being. . over precautions, I mean it looks just like a normal umbrella but. . this could be another one of the Joker's tricks and-'

"Hey Rob I'm hungry. Whatcha- My souvenir!" Wally frowned, snatching the umbrella back. He frowned at his friend, "What the hell Rob? I already told you it's just an umbrella!" He said opening and closing the umbrella to emphasize the fact that it was an ordinary umbrella with a look of sarcasm in his face.

Dick glared at Wally, "With the Joker you never know," He yawned, "Now give it back I'm not done," He said, reaching for the umbrella. Honestly Dick could never understand how Wally woke up so late in the afternoon on weekends.

Wally shook his head childishly as he held umbrella above his head, where he knew Dick couldn't reach it. How cute?

"Wally. ." Dick sighed, "We don't know what the joker could have done to it he-"

"Could have poisoned it, could have put a camera in it, the size of a micro, blah blah blah," The red head mocked his friend childishly as he friend frowned at him disapprovingly. "You know I'm tired of you doubting our relationship with the joker," Wally said calmly. "Beside how can you poison an umbrella it's not like I'm gonna eat or something."

Dick's eyebrow twitched, "Our relationship?! What relationship? Wally he nearly laser beamed your feet off last week!" He yelled.

"I call that tough love. Remember when he gave up that beautiful flower," Wally sighed contently at memory.

"The flower that gave you a rash for the weeks? I had to rub ointment everywhere!" Dick yelled back.

'Though I didn't really mind.'

"And that love letter he wrote me?" Wally batted his lashes lovingly.

"Your mean the death threat?!"

"He even gave me his jacket when I was cold."

"The electrifying strait-jacket that nearly killed us both yesterday?!"

Wally frowned, "Rob can't you see he's in love with me? He's been dropping so many hints I mean it's so difficult not to see that he's obsessed with me."

Dick jaw dropped in disbelief as he closed and opened it slightly as if trying to say something. Then finally he punched Wally in the stomach, "You ass. ." he whispered under his breath.

Wally gasped as he dropped the umbrella to hold his stomach, "Rob. . Are you. ." He said breathlessly.

Dick gasped, he didn't mean to hit Wally that hard, he'd honestly thought he'd dodge it, "Wally I'm sorry, are you okay?" He asked reaching for his friend.

"Rob. ." Wally looked up with a smirk on his face, "Rob, are you jealous?" He laughed slightly as he unclutched his stomach.

Dick glared at the red head as he picked the umbrella up, "You're such a jerk," he smiled softly. "Now put something on, you're going on patrol with me," He sighed, setting the umbrella down and pointed to the newly repaired costumes that Alfred had put out for them. They looked the same but had the new

Wally laughed, " back in a flash," He laughed even harder as he grabbed the costume off the bed and changed right in front of Dick before he could even sigh as the joke that the red head and his uncle had thought was possibly the funniest thing in the world. Wally looked himself up and down, "Not bad. ." He nodded to himself, "but it's a bit tighter than usual."

"Really?" Dick smirked to himself as he glazed at Kid Flash, 'I'll have to thank Alfred sometime later,' He said to himself. "There's a buffet down stairs, you can go while I finish getting-"

Kid Flash zoomed past Dick as he made his way down stairs. He hadn't even gotten the time to eat last night with Dick 'accidentally' spilling soda on him the other night. Dick laughed to himself as heard the soft 'Thanks Rob' in the distance as he began to get dressed for whatever any villain could throw at him and KF.

X X X

The moon wore the look of an insomniac, tired and weary and possibly irritated by the ruckus of Gotham's streets below.

"Who are you again?" Robin laughed at the pitiful thing in front of him that called himself a villain. "The. . ."

"The Destroyer!" He yelled irritably, swinging his giant wrecking ball at the boy wonder. Of course Robin dodged it easily and continued to both tease and scare the first time villain. Of course the villain didn't look scared but Robin could tell, he just wanted to get away from them as quickly as possible. He honestly felt sorry for the poor thing the first night the he chose to Rob a bank, expecting the police to come and stop him he got the boy wonder himself instead. What a shame.

"How original," Robin said sarcastically. "And what do you do for living? What is your passion? What do you do as a villain?" He asked therapeutically.

"Rob can't you tell?" Kid Flash said leaning up against the villain, "He builds houses," the red head super hero said as if it were the most obvious statement in the world.

Robin smacked his head, "Of course it makes so much sense," he smiled, watching as Kid Flash ran around the villain with a following him close behind. Kid Flash grew faster and faster as did the wrecking ball before he stopped and stood by Robin, 'When do you think he'll realize that I've stopped?"

"When. . ." Robin waited until the villain tried to stop but the weight of the bowling ball continued to pull my or rather wrap around him. Once the ball had finished wrapping around him it pulled him into a nearby building. He sat there still grunt even though the impact had knocked him out. "That happens," Robin laughed as he high-fived Kid Flash. "Three minutes and thirty-two seconds personal best KF," he nodded as he admired his friend's work.

"You bet it is," Kid Flash smiled to his friend. Both heroes winced as a bright light flashed before them.

"Agh, no paparazzi," Robin hissed pulling his cape over his eyes.

"Hey names Kid Flash, I'm from central city and- Agh, stop the flashing," Kid Flash frowd trying to makes and introduction.

"Aw Flash boy hates my flashy introduction," The joker laughed. Said villain stood on a giant purple balloon structure with a smile, almost as wide as his on it. He threw down bombs filled with who knows what for his 'beautiful audience'.

Although Kid Flash as slightly mad that the Joker had said his name wrong again he couldn't help but laugh at the pun the Joker had just pulled. Robin on the hand sighed as he squinted while looking up to see what the Joker had in store for them. "Twice a week now huh Joker?" Robin smiled slightly, "Looks like someone is obsessed."

"I just wanted to get another picture of the lovely couple," The Joker cackled as screaming people began to evacuate the streets of Gotham. The Joker smiled widely as he glazed at the boys through a tiny purple monocle, "I have a new toy for my lovely sidekicks," He clapped his hands excitedly as a wide smile adored his face.

Kid Flash smiled, "I love surprises! You know it's almost my birthday," He yelled to the joker over the screaming people that had yet to evacuate.

Robin punched the careless hero in the arm, "Will you stop being happy about our near death experiences with him. It's like you want to die," He frowned.

"Oh but my dear little birdy he should be happy indeed, what I have in store for the both of you is wonderful it has to do with those lovely pictures that I took of the both of you," The Joker laughed, holding up the picture that he had just taken of the heroes as if they were playing cards.

Both heroes blinked at the Joker dumbfounded what could they except from someone like him. "KF I don't know what he's planning but we have to think fast. You distract I call Bats," Robin said quietly as Kid Flash nodded. "On the count of three, cover me," He said softly. "One. ." Robin counted as both boys took a fighting stance, hoping to confuse the Joker. "Two. . ." Kid Flash smirked as he pulled his goggles down.

"Three~" Both the Joker and Robin said simultaneously.

Robin frowned, "KF what are you doing, run," He said angrily.

"I can't . . . it hurts," he frowned, unable to turn his head towards his friend. Said speedster remained in the awkward running position with one hand by his side and the other near his face while one foot was left on the ground and the other bent at a ninety degree angle. In other words he looked as though someone had tried to capture a picture of him as he was running. . .

Robin straightened up, "KF now is not the time to joke around," He stressed. "His goons could hop out at any moment," Robin said, trying to keep a close eye on the Joker.

"I'm not kidding Rob, it's like I'm a- woah," Kid Flash yelled as he swung at Rob. "Oh Rob I'm sorry I don't know what-" He swung again.

"KF stop!" Robin yelled dodging the hits as best as he could as they came at him in super speed.

"I can't. . ." He yelled punching and kicking at his friend as if he were his worst enemy.

The joker cackle as he held wooden looking crosses in his hands. Kid Flash began to move in unison with these tools as if he were a puppet on strings. "Ooo be careful now Flashy you wouldn't want to hurt the little birdy now would you?" He laughed.

Robin ducked, bobbed and weaved as he tried to avoid the kicks and punches, "KF do something!" Robin yelled at his friend trying his best not to fight back.

"What do you want me to do?! Throw another punch in your direction or maybe another kick, I could switch it up and try to head-butt you," Kid Flash yelled back irritably.

"Would you stop with the sarcasm? That might help. I mean dodging your attack is enough but now I have to heard your big mouth," Robin teased. Robin gasped punched Kid Flash in the face, "I'm force of habit," he laughed nervously.

The Joker laughed diabolically as he continued to attack Robin through his friend. He smirked as he began to corner the Boy Wonder who refused to fight back under any circumstances until now.

Robin sighed, "I'm sorry KF," He said solemnly.

"Sorry for what Rob?" Kid Flash asked.

"This might hurt. . ." He said as he flung a net towards Kid Flash. The red head was pinned to the wall as the net as net began to stock him. Wally screamed as well as the Joker as he dropped both wooden crosses. 'I knew it' Robin thought referring to the invisible stings that the Joker had used to control Kid Flash. Robin quickly ran over to his friend as the net ceased it's shocking, "KF are you okay?" Robin asked frantically as the pried the net from the red head.

He could literally feel Wally's pain as he friend looked up at him with a reassuring smile, "I'm fine Rob. . ." He said quietly as he tried to maintain his composure. Kid Flash stood up straight and thanked his friend, "You're a life saver Rob," The red head stretched; recovering easily slight shock that Rob had given him and the Joker.

"More like a life ender," Robin mumbled to himself. Although Kid Flash was recovering from the shock as fast as lightening (no pun intended) Robin was still hurting. He couldn't help that he'd gotten Wally into so many of these situations just because he was so careless and could rarely ever say not o the speedster.

When Kid Flash had found out that Robin would be on patrol by himself for the next six months he begged his uncle to let him help his friend out enough though Robin insisted that he could do it on his own. On only the first week Kid Flash had acquired a broken arm and a couple of broken finger from trying to 'protect' Robin. The Boy Wonder knew it hurt him but the speedster always laughed it off and told him that he was okay.

To be honest Robin'd get more hurt on his patrols with Batman than he did with Kid Flash and that was saying something. The fact that on some nights he ran from Central City to Gotham City was a lot to take in and it made Robin feel bad.

"Rob, I'm fine," Kid Flash emphasized as he ran from a stop light two blocks away and back to his friend in a matter of seconds.

Robin gave his friend a small smile, "Thats astrous KF," He said throwing an arm around his friend.

"Aren't you two 'love birds' forgetting something?" The Joker cackled as he stood up shakily.

Kid Flash gasped and Robin could only smirk. He could tell that the Joker was tired, that was not ordinary shock after all. "You mean this?" Robin smiled deviously as he threw a bird-a-range at the villain. The Joker winced, after he hadn't felt the impact in over thirty seconds he laughed, "You missed," he smirked down at the two.

Kid Flash laughed," Not I think that was a pretty accurate shot," He smiled as he watched the Joker's balloon deflate.

The Joker only laughed once he realized what the boy had done, "Well I guess my hands are tied then," He laughed hysterically as Kid Flash laughed with him. "I have a little gift for my favorite red head," He smiled tossing the dart directly towards Kid Flash.

The speedster caught it instinctively, "Awesome souvenir," He smiled.

The Joker cackled, "Call it an early birthday present Kid Flash," He smiled wickedly as the balloon began to whip and whirl out of control and the Joker flew off into the distance.

Robin frowned, something was wrong. . . The Joker had literally given Kid Flash a souvenir but he'd also called Kid Flash by him name.

"Rob I gotta head home, auntie was kinda mad at me for spending to night at your house without permission," He said softly.

Robin managed a small supportive smile, "No problem KF, just meet me at MT. Justice in the morning or in your case the afternoon," He laughed as Kid Flash punched him playfully.

"Deal," He smiled to his friend, examining his new 'souvenir'.

X X X

The Joker cackled, "Yes it worked," he smirked as he glazed at both heroes through the microscopic camera installed in Kid Flash's souvenir. He held out his hand as Harley handed him a twenty.

Harley rolled her eyes, "Whatever I took it from your wallet anyways. . ." She grumbled under her breath.

The Joker watched as the heroes continued to stand on the streets of Gotham, still examining the not so innocent 'souvenir'.

'Ow!' Kid Flash winced on the other side of the camera as the device pricked him.

'KF are you okay?' Robin snickered.

'Yeah this stupid toy just pricked me!'

'You're such a baby; c'mon we need to get to a portal, I need to examine that prick.'

"Yes. . . Yes," The Joker chanted. He'd finally find out where young heroes hide out and he'd be one step closer to the Justice League's secrets.

'Coming. . .'

The Joker watched hopelessly as Kid Flash carelessly threw his gift to the ground and walked away. His eye began to twitch as Harley laughed, slipping her hand into his suit and taking the money out, "I win~" she smirked, kissing the Joker on the cheek teasingly.

"No yet my dear, that was only the camera. . ." The Joker said unstably as though he was about to explode from the pure and utter annoyance. "What I originally planned on doing is in the past but as long as the 'souvenir' has pricked him, my plan in still in motion," He cackled.

_**Yeah so I updated twice, I though a lemon chapter would be boring so here is a tiny bit of action for you guys. Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes I had no time to edit. . . I'll do it later **_


End file.
